


So I'm Not Dreaming

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Kisses, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Novak has buried himself in work, and ends up running on caffeine alone. Luckily one of his friends (and, surprise, his crush) ends up mothering him to take a break. Aforementioned friend distracts him with one more little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I'm Not Dreaming

One moment it seemed like the world was spinning and everything bright and busy was happening at once around him, the next, it was empty, dark and he was staring at a blank form.

All it had been that day was paperwork, reports and interrogations and Cas actually felt like he was going to sleep in his office. He could use his shirt as a pillow, make use of the showers, get a couple of shock blankets…he was sorted for the evening if it meant finishing at 1am.

He growled as he buried his head in the pile of paper, his tufts of raven hair splayed out on various pages.

“Cas- A-Agent Novak?” an unsure whisper came from behind him.

Cas shot up. “I’m awake, I swear!”

When he turned around anxiously to see who had caught him half-dead on the job, he was met with a calming smile and forest green eyes flickering in from the lamp light. He sighed with relief.

“Dean. I thought I was the only one left working.”

“What you’re doing,” Dean said as he walked up to Cas into the full light, “is _not_ work. It’s a guarantee that you’ll be running on coffee for the next 48 hours, and that is not healthy.”

Cas’ breath hitched as he saw Dean sporting a disheveled suit; a few shirt buttons undone, untucked from his barely legal black pants and he looked even more gorgeous in this tone of light. Cas found himself staring at the jaded freckles splattered across his face. He quickly caught himself back into reality and forced the centre of his vision to be on the blank documents scattered around him.

“I need to get this done, Winchester.”

“In the morning then,” Dean insisted.

“But-”

“You’ve worked so hard recently, after the case with the little girl last month you’re emotionally exhausted. Do yourself a favour and take a week off. Go travelling. Meet someone. Learn Latin or whatever you nerds do. You deserve it.”

Cas considered it for a moment. All he’d done is bury himself in work and caffeine, Dean was kind enough to take on some of his work on top of his own and making sure Cas was eating and drinking during work hours. Now it was sleeping - Dean was becoming like his _mother_.

He took in a deep breath before standing up, coming eye to eye with Dean. “I can’t.”

“I’ll put a word in for you to my brother, he’ll get you it for tomorrow-”

“I don’t want a break!”

“You need one! Have you seen yourself?”

“Dean-” he pleaded, but he was cut off with a finger to his lips. “I’m going to keep working.” He swore he sort Dean’s heart melt with those puppy eyes and now slumped shoulders. Dean’s finger fell but that hand came to rest on his shoulder. “Why do you care so much, anyway?”

Dean seemed to hold his breath for a moment, holding himself back almost. Suddenly Cas had the overwhelming urge to surge forward and press his lips on Dean’s. Fuck, he had it worse for his co-worker that he thought.

“I just want you to safe and happy. Most of the time they’re out of my control but right now I have that power, so do yourself a favour for once and get rest, please Cas,” Dean trailed off.

Cas, all of a sudden, became aware of how close they had become. And not just as friends, but physically, standing inches away from each other. He’d pushed the thought of Dean liking him back to the deepest depths of his heart but if Dean really didn’t feel this too there was no reason for them to be like this.

“I’m going to do something a-and you’ve got to promise not to freak out, okay?” Dean quickly said.

He didn’t think twice about nodding, but he was barely thinking and drowsy with sleep-deprivation. He was too tired to freak out anyhow. Part of him thanks his past self for making this quick decision and not overthinking it, because the next moment a warm hand was cupping his jaw and soft lips were on his cheek.

With no time for preparation, Cas was in a stunned state, frozen with shock momentarily before reality came crashing down on him. His dreams of reciprocated feelings were actually there.

His chest tightened, fluttering with excitement like this was some high school crush. He couldn’t help the smile slowly curling on his lips or the blush coming up.

Cas relaxed after a second of the initial surprise; just before Dean pulled away completely, Cas tilted his head to the side, facing where Dean was drawing back. Their noses brushed, every millisecond drawing out, until their eyes met instead of gazing at the others lips.

They met in the middle, Dean tilting his head up and chasing Cas’ lips while Cas pulled Dean towards him with a hand coming to rest on his hip. A hand snaked its way around Cas’ waist, drawing them chest to chest.

And God knows how much time had passed before they drew apart for breath, but when they did Cas damn near whimpered at the loss of contact.

The only word to come close to describing Dean’s features was beaming, both of their faces were positively glowing too. Cas could really get used to seeing Dean’s reddened lips.

“Okay…” Cas shakily said through his wide grin.

“I-I know we shouldn’t, y’know, working together, but I like you Cas, like an unhealthy type of ‘like’,” Dean nervously spilled.

“My infatuation for you is unparalleled, I assure you.”

“That’s fancy talk for you having a crush on me too, right?” Dean smirked.

Cas bit his lip to hide his grin, then nodded. He forgot how sleepy he was because the next moment he had to pull the hand that he had on Dean’s chest to cover his mouth in a yawn.

“C’mon, Cas, I’ll drive you home.”

“I’m fine, Dean, especially after that kiss.”

Dean leant forward quickly and pecked Cas’ lips. When he pulled away Cas still had his eyes closed, a gentle hum escaping his mouth.

“You’re sleeping as I kiss you, Cas, this is a clear sign you need sleep before we do that again,” Dean picked up Castiel’s jacket and phone, with the other hand he laced it with Cas’ fingers.

“Okay, just one more though, just so I know I’m not dreaming."

Dean rolled his eyes before dipping his head to capture Cas’ lips one more time. Only once. Definitely only once.


End file.
